Marguerite Deveraux
Marguerite Deveraux — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Marguerite Deveraux was the wife of Jeffrey Deveraux and the mother of Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux, Elena Deveraux, Beth Deveraux. Biography / History Marguerite Deveraux was of Moroccan descent. She was an orphaned immigrant raised in foster homes in Paris. Marguerite had very little memory of her family. She died by her own hand. This was after she had been tortured and pinned to the bed with-forced to listen to the hideous murder of her two eldest daughters and the tormenting of the third.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 About Species * Human * Father was a Vampire Age Deceased Allegiance * Deveraux Family Skill, Talent, Abilities, Occupation * Quilting Occupation / Craft * One-of-a-kind quilts which she sold Character / Personality / Traits * Beautiful, wild, artistic.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Sometimes she forgot the days of the week, or wore two different shoes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * She was the heart of the family. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 * Very loving and kind * Spoke with a Parisian accent * Musical laugh Interests / Likes / Dislikes * Always liked fresh air.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Enjoying artistic pursuits—Quilting. * Telling stories to her daughters. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Physical Description * Very small, with golden skin, almost pure white hair, and silver eyes Injuries by Slater Patalis * Tortured and forced to watch the hideous murder of her two eldest (needs ref) * Screams every time the drugs wear off. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Love Interests * Jeffrey Deveraux Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Mother: Elena — Moroccan descent * Husband: Jeffrey Deveraux * Daughters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux, Elena Deveraux Beth Deveraux * Deceased Daughters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux, (both eldest) * Daughters by Gwendolyn: Eve Deveraux * Husband's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Torturer and Killer of her Daughters: Slater Patalis * Friends: * Enemies: Slater Patalis Other Details * Slater Patalis had staked her broken arms and legs to her bed by while he killed her children. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 * Jeffrey never talked about Marguerite—it was as if she had never existed. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 * After their death, Jeffrey wiped out every trace of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel from the house, including the quilt Elena had treasured since her fifth birthday.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Had vampire blood somewhere in her ancestry (needs ref) * Her wish was to be cremated—"So I can fly, cherie." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood While flying Elena, Raphael whispered Marguerite's name to Elena and she snapped. She let go of him, kicked out and tried to hurt his face—he dropped her . . . onto the Tower roof.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Jeffrey gave Elena her small inheritance from Marguerite. Elena recalls coming home from boarding school for the summer and finding all of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel's things gone—as if they never existed. At the Bank, she was led to a safety deposit box that held treasures from Margerite's life.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Driving from the murder scene to Raphael's Enclave Home, Elena has flashback of coming home after school to the new huge house that Jeffery bought after the girls were urdered—she found her mother dead. There was one high-heeled shoe in the middle of the tile of the huge hallway. There was shadows on the wall, a hanging body swaying in the breeze from the open windows. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena got a letter form the lawyers at Deveraux Enterprises regarding Marguerite's estate.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Elena has a strange dream about her in the kitchen—"I wish I could save you from what's coming. Be ready, Ellie. It's not over." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 She loved telling stories to her daughters as they lay tumbled in their parents' bed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Elena hadn't cut her hair, though it would be smarter in her profession, because her hair was like her mother's—she was the only one who kept her colring. It was something she cherished.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 23 Memories return in a dream—a nightmare of the murder. Ellie stabs Slater in the eye with a knitting needle. Runs to Marguerite's room, finds her gagged and pinned to the bed with knives through her wrists and ankles. Slater comes up behind her—she wakes Slater had broken her arms and legs. She had tried to come to the girls even after he hurt her so badly, leaving bloody streaks on the carpet—he came back upstairs, put her back in the bed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Marguerite had asked Jeffrey to have her cremated after death. He has not honored her wishes. Her grave had been nearly violated by one of Lijuan's Reborn. Dmitri killed it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 She comforts Elena after Jeffrey refused to believe her when she tried to warn him that a monster was on the way.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes * As she spoke, she couldn't help but remember the times her mother had told her and her sisters stories as they lay tumbled in their parents' bed. Even Belle, far too cool for everything, had sprawled on the floor, painting her toenails or reading magazines. But she'd never turned a page while Mama told her stories. — Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "Screams every time the drugs wear off, screams until the doctors medicate her again. I can't help Marguerite, but I can help Ellie." — Jeffrey Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "She'd been in the States since she married my father, but she still spoke with a Parisian accent. She was this fascinating, lovely butterfly with her laughter and her quick hands. I used to just love sitting in the kitchen, or in her work room, watching my mother talk as she worked." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : Your mother would've forgiven you." ... Elena wanted to believe that so much it hurt. "She was the heart of our family. After her death, everything died." — Raph, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 :What I saw tonight . . . The monster broke my mother's legs, her arms, pinned her to the bed, made her listen as he killed Belle and Ari." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Later, I saw the streaks on the carpet, realized she'd tried to come to us even after he hurt her so badly. But he came back upstairs, put her in that bed again." ... "Your mother fought for you." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "She lost consciousness soon after I found her. I was so scared then, so afraid to be all alone with him, but now, I think her lack of consciousness was a mercy." Her stomach twisted because in the most secret depths of her mind, she knew Slater had hurt her mother in other ways, made Elena watch. "I stayed awake because I knew Beth was coming home from her sleepover soon. I knew I couldn't let the monster get her. But he was gone before that." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Deveraux Family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters